1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pouring vessels, and more particularly, to pouring vessels that include handles from which the pouring vessels can be hung for storage and display.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional pouring vessels, which may include ice/water pitchers, creamers, gravy separators, and dry/liquid measuring cups, typically are formed as a single body having a handle that extends from one side surface or a top edge of the pouring vessel. The handle may include a free end or be formed so that the handle is joined to a side surface of the pouring vessel. If the handle is of the latter configuration, the conventional pouring vessel is not easily stackable to minimize storage space or easily displayed by the handle to provide efficient use of the display space. If the handle is of the former configuration the handle may or may not include a through hole at the free end for hanging. However, in such a configuration, the pouring vessels are free to pivot about the through hole, making it much harder to arrange on a display.